Haunting
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Prue has managed to escape Whitaker Berman once...thanks to Andy, but will Whitaker continue to try and get Prue?
1. Chapter 1

Based in Season One's Dream Sorcerer 

**Rating: M (content…language and such)**

Prue desperately tried to break Whitaker's grip of her arms, but instead her body pushed closer to his. "Why are you doing this?" Prue asked, glad to be able to use her voice, and not whisper sweet nothings to this warlock who is holding her prisoner in her own mind.

"I think you know that Prue…" he whispered huskily into her ear, and started to layer kisses on her neck. Prue was disgusted, and all she wanted to do was push him off, and she tried to scream at him to get off of her, but her scream was cut off by him pressing his lips on top of hers. "There is something special about you Prue…so I think I may have some fun with you…" He said, lifting her body up.

"No!" Prue shouted at him, but had no control of her body or her powers to push him off. Prue realized this may be the last thing she will ever do, and she doesn't even want to do it. "Let go of me," she yelled. "Piper! Phoebe!" she screamed, but all Whitaker did was laugh at her.

"Might as well just relax and enjoy your last moments of life Prue…I know I will," he said shrugging his jacket off, and started to kiss her again.

"_Wake up Mr. Berman!_" Andy's voice shot through the haze. He stopped kissing her, and Prue looked up hearing Andy's voice.

"Andy?" Prue asked out loud.

"He can't hear you Prue," he said in an annoyed voice, once again attacking her neck with kisses. Prue let out a disgusted growl, but didn't do anything to Whitaker. His hands started to slip off the straps of her dress.

In the hospital Phoebe and Piper had finally ran into Prue's room. She looked pretty bad, neck brace…bruises…

"Oh my god Prue," Phoebe said tears falling from her eyes, "Sweetie, can you hear me?" Phoebe asked smoothing her hair from her face. "Come on Prue you need to wake up,"

"_Help_," Prue rasped out. "_Get him off of me,"_ she said in a raspy voice.

"Get who off you Prue?" Piper asked taking her hand. They couldn't get anymore out of her as she went silent yet again.

Prue's mind 

Prue felt the feeling of her muscles responding to what she wanted them to do. She started to fight in his grip and Whitaker looked shocked. Prue squinted her eyes at him and instantly he flew off of her. Prue instantly started to run away from him and tried to open the door to get off the roof but it wouldn't open.

"Phoebe, Piper help!" Prue cried out.

"_Mr. Berman wake up!"_ Andy's voice flew out again.

"Andy! Andy help me!" Prue screamed.

"_Prue…Andy isn't here. Sweetie, wake up and tell us what is wrong_," Phoebe's voice rang out. Prue didn't have time to answer as Whitaker came after her again. Prue let out another telekinetic burst at him and he got thrown back.

"What are you?" Whitaker asked. "And why can't I control you?" he roared.

"_Prue…wake up,"_ Piper's voice came out towards me again.

"Piper…Phoebe…Andy…" Prue shouted, suddenly feeling weak again. "Help…" Whitaker came over towards Prue again, smiling that he had some control over her again.

"_Prue use your powers,_" Prue heard Piper and Phoebe say that to me. "_Protect yourself…use your powers,"_ Prue squinted at him, and Whitaker started to levitate in the air. Just as Prue was about to send him over the roof, when all the sudden he disappeared.

Prue woke up with a gasp. "Prue…sweetie calm down you are in the hospital," Piper said smoothing the hair from Prue's face. Prue had a scared look in her eyes, and Piper was worried about her. Before she could ask anything else, doctors and nurses came in and pushed Phoebe and Piper out of the way.

"Phoebe…Piper…" Prue called out weakly.

"Don't worry Miss Halliwell, you are in good hands," the nurse said putting a hand on Prue's shoulders. "It will be just a couple minutes and you can see your sisters again ok?"

"Ok…" Prue whispered.

Phoebe and Piper waited anxiously for the Doctors and nurses to leave Prue alone. Phoebe sighed and turned to Piper. "Do you think we should go call Andy and let him know that Prue's in the hospital?"

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea…" Piper told her. They walked over to a payphone and Piper gave Phoebe a couple quarters and Phoebe dialed Andy's cell.

"Trudeau," Andy answered his cell.

"Hey Andy…it's Phoebe…" Phoebe started.

"Hey Phoebs…I can't really talk right now…" Andy said in a distracted voice. "Poli-,"

"Look it is about Prue," Phoebe said interrupting Andy. "Look she got into a car accident,"

"Is she ok?" Andy asked instantly worried.

"Yeah…she is going to be ok…" Phoebe whispered.

"I am on my way now…" Andy said hanging up his phone. He turned to Morris and let out a sigh. "Do you think you can handle Berman? Prue is in the hospital…"

"Um…yeah sure. Don't worry I'll handle him," he said pointing towards Berman. Andy quickly headed for his car, and sped towards the hospital.

"Andy, over here!" Phoebe called out, and Andy instantly turned towards Phoebe.

"How's she doing?" Andy asked.

"She is doing ok…" Phoebe said, "Come on, I'll show you where she is at," Phoebe said in a scared voice. "I'm just glad she pulled through ok…" she stopped, wondering if she should say that she called out for Andy. "She was calling out for you while she was unconscious,"

"She was?" Andy asked, starting think about Whitaker Berman. He had been acting suspiciously getting profiles on girls. Andy wondered if he had tried contacting Prue. "Um…quick question, did a guy named Whitaker Berman try and contact Prue recently?" Phoebe thought for a moment, but couldn't remember anyone by that name.

"Sorry Andy…I have no idea," Phoebe informed him. Andy just nodded his head, and they walked into Prue's hospital room. "Hey Prue…" Phoebe said, sitting next to Prue. "Guess who is here?" Prue looked towards Andy and then looked at Phoebe and mouthed _What is he doing here? What did I tell you?_ Andy walked over to Prue and pulled a chair next to her, and took her hand.

"Hey…" Andy smoothed the hair from her face, and while looking at her he noticed rough finger marks on her neck, but he didn't want to interrogate her right now. She did not need her boyfriend pulling the jealous act.

"Hey," Prue said in a hoarse voice. Prue was glad that Andy had done something to get her to wake up, but she had a feeling that this was only the beginning with what was coming.

"How did the accident happen?" Andy asked Prue gently. Prue resisted the urge to bite her lip, and not to look at Phoebe.

"I fell asleep at the wheel…" Prue said, but Andy had a feeling that Prue was hiding something. "I don't even remember what happened," Prue said, tears hitting her eyes. She was truly freaking out about what Whitaker had almost done to her…she could be dead now. Andy gently wiped the tears away, deciding against asking Prue anymore questions, and just be there for her.

A nurse came in and said, "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over…" she said stiffly. Phoebe got up and walked over towards the nurse.

"Can we just have another couple minutes? My other sister was about to bring in some coffee?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sorry…but we can't bend the rules," the nurse stated. This is why I hate hospitals, Phoebe thought to herself. Piper just walked in and the nurse pointed to her watch and Phoebe rolled her eyes, and she and Piper went back to Prue.

"We'll be here bright and early tomorrow," Phoebe promised.

"Good night Prue," Piper whispered. Andy bent down and gently kissed Prue on the lips.

"I'll be here too, try and get some rest," Andy whispered, "I love you," giving Prue one last kiss he walked out of the hospital with Piper and Phoebe. He had to get to the bottom of what was going on…and he really hoped that Prue wasn't meant to be one of the victims….


	2. Chapter 2

Prue sighed not being able to get in a comfortable position to sleep in. Then again, it was a hospital so it should be expected that a person can't really sleep all that well, with nurses poking you with some needles or sort. Prue was afraid to close her eyes even for a moment. She didn't know why…Whitaker wasn't a Warlock, or at least Prue didn't think so. He was shocked when Prue had used her power against him, so he definitely wasn't magical.

"Prue?" a voice called out to her and instantly she got prepared for whoever wanted to attack her and just saw it was a nurse. "Just wanted to see what you wanted for breakfast," Prue looked at the clock and nearly groaned. She had been up all night again. Phoebe, Piper, and now even Andy are going to be on her case again.

"That's ok," Andy said walking in. "I brought her some breakfast," he said with a tight smile. The nurse walked out of Prue's room and Andy gave her a grin and kissed her forehead. "How you feeling?" He asked her smoothing the hair out from her face. She didn't look much better since the previous night.

"I didn't get too much sleep," Prue admitted, as Andy handed her a breakfast sandwich. Prue slowly opened it up, "Thanks," Prue murmured. Andy looked at Prue, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, seeing bits of fear in her clear blue eyes. Prue turned to Andy who was staring intently at her. "I know I probably look bad…but do you have to stare?" Prue muttered.

Andy shook his head, noticing how long he was staring at Prue. "I'm sorry Prue…I didn't get much sleep either," and he didn't. He had gone over all the police reports of the girls that had been killed. Each of them had superficial marks of finger marks on their necks, just like Prue had. And just like the marks, they disappeared after a day. Just as Andy was about to ask Prue if Whitaker came in contact with her, when somebody knocked on the door.

Andy turned around and nearly dropped from shock. Victor Bennet, here visiting his daughter while she was in the hospital. "Dad?" Prue asked also clearly shocked. Andy turned back to Prue to see how she would react. Her shocked face turned into hurt anger. "I thought something was up and you had to leave Victor," Prue said, instantly angry with her father.

"Prue…" Victor started, clearly trying to make up for whatever happened, but Prue wouldn't stand for it.

"Get out of here," Prue said tears in her eyes. Victor let out a small sigh, and he put the flowers on the desk, clearly not wanting to get forcefully booted out of the room by nurses.

"Prue…maybe he wanted to make things right again," Andy thought a loud.

"Andy…I know you are trying to help, but last time I gave him the benefit of the doubt, he went off and left us, for a third time," Prue said, wiping her eyes. Andy wrapped his arm around Prue and she gently laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you know when I can go home?"

"The nurse said this time this afternoon," Andy informed her. Prue started to dose off just comfortable with Andy holding her. Prue's eyes snapped open, and instantly she was in the hospital, but she knew it was a dream.

"_Hello Prudence,"_ _Whitaker said._

"_No…you are supposed to be in jail," Prue said. Whitaker looked at Andy._

"_Aw…this must be boyfriend Andrew Trudeau," Whitaker stepped towards Andy, and Prue tried to send Whitaker away with her telekinesis, but nothing happened. "See Prudence, I know your little secret there, so I had to put that in my little equation," he was talking different Prue noticed. _

"_Leave him alone," Prue growled at Whitaker as he came closer to Andy flourishing a knife. Prue tried shaking Andy's arm to get him to get out of there, but it was like he was frozen by Piper's power. _

"Prue…wake up," _she heard Andy tell her. _

"_Maybe next time Prue dear," Whitaker said waving her away. _Prue woke up with a gasp, and saw Andy's worried face looking down at her. Prue pulled away from Andy and looked towards the window.

"Prue are you ok?" Andy asked her putting a hand on her shoulder. Prue unintentionally shrugged it off. "You kept murmuring leave him alone," Andy said slowly putting his hand to his side. Prue turned to him, and let out a sigh. She wanted to tell him what was wrong, but he didn't know their secret and Prue didn't want Andy in any more danger than he already was.

"I don't remember what the dream was," Prue lied, but Andy knew she was lying.

"Hey Andy…um…what's going on with you two?" Piper asked walking into the room. Prue noticed that Piper was alone.

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked her. Piper instantly went silent and Prue knew where Phoebe was.

"He only wanted to come see us Prue. He managed to stay in San Francisco…he isn't going to leave us again," Piper sighed. "Give him another chance Prue," Prue sighed, not wanting to be disappointed again. "He wants to be with us Prue…" Andy's cell phone started to ring and he let out a sigh.

"Go…call me later ok?" Prue told him knowing he had to get back to work. Andy nodded, and bent down to kiss her cheek, but Prue unintentionally moved away. Andy's face shown some hurt, but instantly was replaced with a neutral smile, and he left.

"Prue…what was up with doing that to Andy?" Piper asked.

"Piper…Whitaker…he came back," Prue whispered.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked a little worried.

"I fell asleep, and he was going to attack Andy," Prue snapped. "It is not ending…" Prue said softly. "You need to get me out of here so no one gets hurt," Phoebe and Victor walked in and Prue glared at her younger sister.

"What?" Phoebe asked seeing Prue's angry face.

"We have a magical like problem," Prue sighed at Phoebe.

"And Dad has been around magic before," Phoebe pointed out. "Prue…"

"Phoebe…I don't want him getting hurt, and I don't want Andy getting hurt either," Prue said answering Piper's question. Victor pulled away from Piper, and sat next to Prue, taking one of her hands. "Victor…" Prue said, trying to sit up a little bit, but her body wasn't listening very well. Exhaustion was taking over her, and she sat back down.

"Just rest Prue…" Victor told her. "You are exhausted, and they won't let you go home until you get some sleep," he informed her. He put a kiss on Prue's forehead. "We'll be here when you wake up," Victor promised her. Prue let out a tiny yawn.

"Promise?" she whispered. Victor nodded his head and Prue rested her eyes, just they will get away from her so Whitaker wouldn't attack them, she couldn't lose her family. As Prue closed her eyes, she felt a calm sleep come over her. Phoebe walked next to Victor, and put a hand on of Prue's and instantly she gasped being thrown into a vision. Victor put a hand on Phoebe, and she shuddered as the vision ended.

"Are you ok?" Victor asked concerned about his youngest daughter, grabbing a hold of her shaking form.

"I'll be fine. One of the many perks of having premonitions," she whispered jokingly, but sounded a little out of it.

"What did you see?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Um. Prue being attacked by some guy…I didn't recognize who he was," Phoebe whispered. "But it was strange…it wasn't like they were out here…it was almost…like in her mind or something," Phoebe whispered. "He tried to rape her…" Phoebe whispered shuddering. Anger entered Victor's system as he heard his youngest daughter told him what had happened. "I think it may have been in the past…" Phoebe said her body shaking a little less.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Yeah…I think my power is growing…" Phoebe said with a tiny smile. Victor stayed silent, still not liking the idea of his daughters being the all-mighty charmed ones. He squeezed Phoebe's arms and she leaned back into him. "Dad it's ok…I am used to this…"

"Ok…we need to get back to the Manor so we can go look in the Book of Shadows…see who this warlock is," Piper said. Phoebe nodded and unwrapped herself from Victor. "You wanna stay with Prue?" Piper asked, as Victor didn't really make a move to get up. Victor shook his head, finally noticed that Piper asked him a question.

"No…I am not letting you girls look for demons by yourselves," Victor said stubbornly.

"Daddy we aren't little girls anymore," Phoebe reminded him. "We have vanquished plenty of demons since you left…" Phoebe said in a small voice.

"Well…I still want to go," Victor let out a sigh. Then again, he thought he should probably stay with Prue.

"Someone should stay with Prue…she shouldn't be left alone," Piper said. "Since me and Phoebe need to look for our Warlock…"

"I guess I will stay with her…although not sure if she is going to be happy to see me being the first thing she sees when she wakes up," Victor said. He knew he shouldn't have left. Leaving three times in these girls lives, he was lucky that Phoebe and Piper were so forgiving, so he knew Prue being angry with him was coming.

"Don't worry Daddy, Prue will forgive you soon. We'll be back in a while," Piper promised. They each gave Victor a hug before leaving towards the manor. Victor once again sat next to Prue and smoothed the hair from her face, and gave her a smile as she slept.

Prue was sleeping peacefully and felt like there was someone else there with her. It wasn't like when Whitaker was there…there was almost a cold eerier feeling. _Victor isn't going to be staying…he is just there for the Book of Shadows again. _"No…he knows how important being witches is to us," Prue said to the white walls surrounding her in her dream. _Not only is he after the Book of Shadows…he wants to take your sisters away from you…_ "No…" Prue said.

Yes Prue…and you are going to be all alone. Andy won't stick around…the only company you will have is Whitaker…and we both know what he wants to do to you before he kills you. Prue tried to run away from the voice, but it returned. Nowhere to run Prudence, and there is nowhere to hide. Prue focused on the voice. It sounded so familiar. 

"Who are you?" Prue yelled at the indivisible voice. "What do you want with me?" The voice didn't respond and Prue let out an angry sigh. "Fine don't answer me then!"

Halliwell Manor 

Phoebe unlocked the door and she and Piper went inside, closing the door behind her. They headed upstairs and into the attic. "What should we look under?" Phoebe asked a loud.

"Are we even sure that whoever is stalking Prue is supernatural?" Piper asked.

"Well…what human do we know that can enter someone's mind?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. As they looked over the book, it suddenly opened up to the page that had Barbas on it. "Barbas?" Phoebe asked. "Prue vanquished his sorry ass a couple weeks ago," Phoebe said as she looked over the page. Phoebe started to turn the page again, but instantly smacked open back to Barbas's page. "Ok…someone up there is getting testy…"

"You think Barbas found a loophole?" Piper asked.

"Out of getting vanquished? I wouldn't think so," Phoebe said. "But I couldn't be sure. I wish I could just call for a premonition when I wanted to," Phoebe sighed. Phoebe put her hand on the page, and closed her eyes, trying to get a premonition.

"Phoebe…I think we are just going to have to wait until we get more info, or wait until Prue is attacked again…" Piper sighed.

"I haven't even been concentrating on the page that long Piper," Phoebe complained, opening her eyes.

"Phoebe it has been five minutes," Piper said. Phoebe blinked in surprise and shook her head as she felt a headache coming on. "We'd better get back to the hospital," Phoebe nodded her head, and they headed for the car.

"The only person that Prue mentioned was that um… Whitaker Berman hitting on Prue earlier…" Phoebe mused. "Prue was calling Andy's name while she was sleeping…what if Andy somehow saved Prue…by distracting Whitaker Berman?"

"We can't really go asking Andy now can we? Prue would kill us Phoebe," Piper said.

"Piper, we both know that Prue isn't going to willingly tell Andy about our little secret we have been hiding from the world. This may be her only chance to tell Andy…" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe you do remember what happened last time you butted in Prue's relationships?" Piper asked.

"Piper that is so low, bringing Roger up," Phoebe sighed as she looked out the window. "Besides, Andy wouldn't do what Roger did…" Phoebe snapped at Piper. Piper had no right bringing up Roger. Roger had come onto Phoebe, and tried to get into her pants. Piper fell silent and then she realized how sore that subject was for Phoebe still.

"Phoebe…" Piper started.

"Don't worry about it Piper," Phoebe snapped angrily. Phoebe sighed and continued to look out the window until they hit the hospital and headed for Prue's room. Victor was reading a magazine and Phoebe stormed in.

"Hey Phoebe…what's wrong?" Victor asked, seeing anger flaring in her eyes.

"Nothing…" she said, wiping the anger from her eyes, and I saw Piper looking a little guilty. "Prue is still sleeping?" Phoebe asked looking at Prue, whose head was turning and she was murmuring something. Prue looked scared as she slept, and Victor grabbed one of Prue's hands and squeezed it.

Prue woke up and instantly shot her hand out of Victor's grip, and she looked at him angrily at first, but then her face calmed down, and she gave Victor an apologetic look. "Sorry Dad," Prue apologized. It sounded weird calling him Dad, but it felt better than just calling him Victor. Victor gave her a smile, and kissed her head.

"That's ok. Are you feeling ok?" Victor asked looking at her face, and she was starting look paler.

"Still really tired," Prue admitted.

"Did you girls get any luck on your warlock?" Victor asked not looking at them, just looking at Prue she wasn't looking too well.

"Well…no such thing as a Dream Warlock…I kind of thinking that is a human…" Piper said.

"Whitaker Berman," Prue supplied for her.

"The guy in the wheelchair?" Phoebe asked.

"That would be our 'Dream Sorcerer,'" Prue sighed, repositioning herself on the uncomfortable hospital bed. "You know, I don't understand how people stay here for months without being uncomfortable. I want to go home," Prue pouted.

"Maybe we can have Andy look into who our dream sorcerer is. I mean he is a cop," Phoebe said.

"No. I don't want Andy involved with this," Prue said in a stern voice. "Us being…who we are, I do not want to risk Andy getting hurt," What they didn't know was that Andy was just outside the door when they started talking about their witchy business. Andy took a deep breath, walking a couple paces back, gripping the bouquet of flowers that he had gotten for Prue. This is the reason why Prue had been becoming more and more distant lately. So Andy was right about Whitaker attacking Prue. He had barely managed to save Prue once. Andy wished that Prue would just tell him her secret, even though he already knew what it was.

He walked back towards Prue's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Prue," he said walking up to them. Prue gave him a weak smile, and didn't back off when he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Those for me?" Prue asked, taking the flowers, and gave Andy a smile. "Thanks," she said tiredly. Andy looked at Prue noticing how pale she was, and put a soft hand on her cheek. "I am just tired," Prue said at his worried face.

"The nurses said that we can take you home," Andy informed her and she brightened up a little bit.

"Thank god," Prue breathed, trying to take out her IV, but Andy put a hand on top of hers, and a nurse came in and pulled the IV out of her. "Ok…take me home…I hate hospitals," Prue started to stand up, but was hit with a dizzy spell. Andy grabbed a hold of her arm, and she leaned into him.

"Careful," Andy said a smile playing on his lips. He started to grab a wheelchair for Prue, but she shook her head.

"I can walk…" Prue said, looping an arm through one of his. Andy wanted to get alone with Prue so he could try and get the truth out of her. There was no way he was going to let Whitaker Berman get away with trying to kill Prue. Phoebe's arm brushed Andy's as he started to lead Prue out of the hospital room and she let out an inaudible gasp as she was thrown into a premonition._ Whitaker Berman was in a room with Andy's partner, and Barbas flamed in and sent Darryl flying with a wave of his hand. He grabbed onto Whitaker and they flamed out of jail. _Phoebe once again gasped as the vision ended.

"Phoebs…what is it?" Piper asked. Phoebe ignored Piper and looked for Andy and Prue.

"Where is Andy and Prue?" Phoebe asked. Was she outta it that long?

"Probably in Andy's car by now," Victor said, and then he recognized the look in his daughter's eyes. "You had another premonition," Phoebe nodded.

"Barbas…he has Whitaker…I have a feeling that they are going to be teaming up…against Prue," Phoebe whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue sighed as she looked out the window of Andy's car, forcing herself to stay awake. She knew Whitaker couldn't enter her own mind without having to sleep. Andy kept glancing at Prue as he drove towards the manor. "Prue…you should try and get some sleep…" he gently suggested. "You need your rest," Prue turned her eyes towards him, and sighed.

"No…I got more than enough sleep," Prue lied. She kept herself up all night, so she wouldn't have to deal with the creeping fear she was feeling, of Whitaker coming to attack her in her sleep again. Andy stopped at a red light and looked at Prue, hoping she would open up, and finally tell him her secret. Alas, she didn't once again sweeping her gaze to the passenger window. Andy turned and headed for the street the Manor was located, and they arrived in front of the manor. Prue dug for her keys in her purse, and Andy hopped out of the car to open the passenger side door, and helped her out of the car. Once again, Prue felt like something or someone was watching her, and turned her head to look behind her, but saw no one.

"Prue…" Andy said, looking behind them as well, "no one's behind us," he said, as they went up to the front door. Prue unlocked the door, and they walked inside. Prue lowered herself on the couch, and Andy sat next to her, and he knew that Prue wasn't going to tell him, so he was going to bring it up. "Did a Whitaker Berman try to make contact with you?" Andy asked her. Prue stiffened up at the mention of Whitaker Berman, and Andy sighed. "Prue…I know what's going on, and I know what Whitaker was trying to do to you…"

"You do?" Prue asked a little bit surprised, and she now knew that Andy had unintentionally eavesdropped on their conversation. "Andy…you need to get out of here," Prue said, trying to stand up to lead him to the door, but he stopped her, having her sit down again.

"Prue…I am not just going to be on the sidelines, especially when you are in danger," Andy said firmly.

"I could force you to leave," Prue threatened, and was willing to go that far, to use her magic against him to stay away. There was more than Andy could handle, or any other cop could handle.

"Prue," he said in a soft voice, "I am not going anywhere. Let me help," he whispered, taking Prue's hand and squeezing it. Prue sighed; she couldn't get the Book of Shadows without Andy following her.

"I don't want you to get hurt…you have no idea what is going on in this world," Prue said.

"Prue-,"

"No I am serious Andy, this isn't your normal run of the mill magic show. Demons, Warlocks…" Prue sighed, and heard the door open up, and knew Phoebe, Piper, and Victor had come back.

"Prue we need to-Andy hi," Phoebe called, but put her voice to normal seeing how Andy was still there.

"We don't have to dodge around the truth around Andy anymore, he knows," Prue sighed. "Ok…so…I guess the Book of Shadows was a bust,"

"Actually the Book kept turning to Barbas' page," Piper said, not really all that comfortable with Andy there. Prue's eyes dawned in realization, and knew the voice that had haunted her earlier while she was in the hospital. Andy's cell phone went off again, and he answered it.

"Trudeau," Andy listened for a moment, and instantly was on his feet. "Slow down Morris…and say it again," Andy roared, "He what…there is no way…" Andy rubbed his face with his hands, and after a minute they hung up. 

"Well…my partner confirmed that Whitaker Berman somehow escaped, and managed to knock Darryl out,"

"Barbas helped him escape," Phoebe confirmed.

"Who's Barbas?" Andy asked.

"The demon of fear," Prue supplied, with a yawn. "Uses people's worst fears against them, and ends up killing them. Which means, you and Dad need to stay away, and let me, Phoebe, and Piper handle this,"

"Prue," both Victor and Andy said.

"No…I barely sent his ass to purgatory last time, it may prove to be even harder to do that this time," Prue said in a tight voice.

"You don't even know where they are," Andy pointed out, refusing to leave.

"We will…" Prue said, standing up, but Andy stayed her with his hand. "Andy let go,"

"Prue…you were in a car accident, so you do need your rest," Victor said, pointing to the couch. "The Book can come down here too…"

"I'll go get it," Phoebe volunteered, rushing upstairs.

"Prue…sweetie, you should lay down for a while," Piper said, her and Andy forcing her to rest on the couch. "Just take a nap," Piper advised.

"I don't want to take a nap Piper Halliwell," Prue said, her voice darkening. "What I want is to stop having him haunting my dreams,"

"Then just rest," Piper sighed, tired of her older sister's grumpy mood. "Me and Phoebe can look in the book," Prue rested her head on the couch keeping a steady gaze at Victor and Andy. Andy sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder, and felt her eyelids becoming heavy again. Andy wrapped his arms around her, and she was instantly asleep.

In her dream, she was expecting to see Whitaker Berman, or Barbas coming to haunt her, but she was alone. Walking around in the white area, Prue sighed. Suddenly the white became an office area. She saw Whitaker's name on the door still, and silently opened up the door. She saw Barbas and Whitaker in there and he was preparing on activating some sort of machine, and him going to sleep. Prue stirred, and woke up to find Phoebe and Piper dangling a crystal over a map. Adrenaline surging through her veins, she shot out of Andy's arms, and said, "I know where he is…back in his office. What are you doing?" Prue asked.

"We were going to try scrying…did you see where his office was?" Piper questioned back.

"No…"

"I know where his office is…" Andy said.

"Ok tell us, so we can go vanquish Barbas…and Whitaker if we need to," Prue said.

"I'll take you…" Andy said, "no buts Prue, I'm going," he said firmly.

"What about Barbas?" Prue asked.

"Me and Piper made some potions to vanquish him earlier," Phoebe said.

"Fine…lets go," Prue said, in no mood to argue with him. "We all can't fit in one car…Dad, you are probably going to have to stay behind…"

"Prue…"

"Daddy…you can't go, besides, it will be bad enough with four fears for Barbas to play with, we don't need one of your fears becoming true…" Phoebe said. Victor sighed, not liking it, but nodded. Andy led the sisters to his car, and they headed off to Whitaker Berman's office.

As soon as they got there, Prue got out of the car, storming for the entrance. "Prue don't we have a plan?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, we're not just going to wing it are we?"

"No…Phoebe what we are going to do is, go in there, throw the potion vanquish Barbas, and then not so sure what we are going to do with Whitaker with Barbas gone," Prue said. "So I guess we are going to wing it like normal," Phoebe sighed, but handed Prue a potion, and just as they were about to go in, Andy stopped them.

"I'll go in first," he said.

"Bullets don't affect demons," Prue said, but Andy gave her a look saying that he wouldn't let her go first. "What ever happened to ladies first?" Prue muttered, but let Andy lead into the place. Prue started to go ahead of Andy, and squinted her eyes at the door, instantly shot off its hinges. "Didn't I send your ass to purgatory?" Prue asked as she walked in, seeing Barbas.

"Prudence…I see you still aren't afraid of drowning anymore," Barbas commented.

"So trying to send Berman at me? Using a mortal to do a demon's dirty work is pretty low for you," Prue shot back. Barbas glared at Prue, and while he was distracted, Prue threw down the potion at his feet. Barbas gaped up at Prue, and she smirked, giving him a little wave, as he started to burst into flame. Barbas grabbed onto Whitaker.

"You can't vanquish fear," Barbas said, "I'll come back, but I won't go to purgatory alone again," he said, as both he and Berman disappeared. Prue sighed, adrenaline gone, and her exhaustion coming back at full storm.

"Alright…lets go home," Prue said, and turned back to Andy, and he was probably wondering what he was going to tell Morris.

"Well, at least we know he isn't here," Andy said, and Prue leaned into him. "Alright lets get you back home,"


End file.
